


To Journey

by destinyauthor



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Destiny, Traveler - Freeform, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 03:32:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinyauthor/pseuds/destinyauthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forget the joys to journey, but the joys to stay.<br/>To preserve Destiny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Journey

 

 

 


End file.
